


The Prince and his Master

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, BDSM, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Master/Pet, Nooks, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: It wasn't unheard of for a prince to sleep with his manservant, however, the nature of their relationship was a bit more unexpected.AKA In which a seadweller prince kneels for his mutant servant.





	The Prince and his Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewoofVonMindfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewoofVonMindfang/gifts).



Kankri stood, watching the ball from his place behind the throne. As a trusted servant to the young prince, he was almost always by his side. He watched the pairs of dancers twirl round and round the dance floor, elegant clothes of satins and silks flaring out as they spun. Jewelry and gems glittered in the candlelight, most dancers wearing varying amounts of jewels depending on their station. Most ornate of all was the prince himself, decked in purple silks with rings adorning every finger and golden bands encircling his arms and horns.

As the ball began to wind down Kankri headed out of the ornate ballroom to the prince's chambers, ignoring the glances he received as he passed. As a mutant it was considered an honour that'd he'd been awarded such a position in the royal household, many of the staff speculated that the prince was sleeping with his servant. After all, it was perfectly acceptable as long as he still married from a respectable family.

He settled himself into an armchair as he waited for the prince, relaxing as he breathed in the perfumed air. He smiled a little to himself, knowing the whispers were true. He was sleeping with the prince, just not quite how they would assume. The door being locked roused him from his daydream.

"You looked so beautiful tonight," He spoke softly "Now strip for me, leave the jewels on."

"Yes master," Cronus replied, hastily undoing the rows of buttons down the front of his jacket, rings glinting as his fingers danced over the rich purple silks. The expensive fabric fell to the floor as he removed it, pooling around his feet. The prince took a step closer as Kankri reached out to touch him.  
With a small smile, Kankri ghosted his fingers over the swollen purple sheath and the bright red plug he'd slid into it before the ball, the only thing that now held Cronus' bulge at bay. His smile grew at the soft whine that came from above him. "Please master... " He gasped out as Kankri increased the pressure, running his fingers over the swollen sheath more firmly. He pulled his hand away, "Not just yet pet, I've got a treat planned for you tonight."

Kankri stood, taking the princes hand and leading him to the bed. He made sure he was comfortable before moving away to look at him. He groaned softly at the sight, the prince holding his legs spread, nook already glistening.

Cronus whined happily when Kankri slid a finger into him, nook even tighter as the plug trapped his swollen bulge inside, writhing as much as it could inside the sheath. The mutant slowly began to move, drawing soft moans from the prince. It wasn't long before he carefully added a second and then a third finger into the now dripping nook before him, massaging the squirming bulge through the wall of his nook.

Soon the prince was trembling, four fingers rocking into his nook again and again. With a smirk Kankri tucked his thumb in, gently pushing into him as he released the plug. Cronus' bulge unsheathed immediately, releasing the pressure and allowing Kankri to slide his hand into his nook. The dual sensation was too much for the prince who arched up, nook tightening around the mutant as he came, spilling slurry over the sheets and himself.

Kankri smiled, murmuring praises to him as he continued to slowly rock his hand inside him, enjoying the soft moans and whimpers that he drew from Cronus' lips. He watched him as he began to tremble, easing his hand out of his nook. He chuckled at the whine of loss from the prince and replaced it with his bulge, sliding it into the stretched nook. Kissing him deeply he began to rock his hips, his bulge writhing around eagerly.

Their moans mixed together as the mutant continued to rock into him, kissing down Cronus' neck and across his collar bones. It wasn't long before Kankri bit down into the soft skin, holding Cronus close as he spilt inside him. The prince moaned loudly, arching up as he followed, spilling onto his chest again.

Kankri kissed him softly before he pulled out, slipping into the en-suite to run the prince a bath. Once the tub had filled with water he scooped him into his arms, carrying him through and gently sitting him in the warm water.

The seadweller smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love you, Master."

"I love you too my prince."


End file.
